Miscommunication
by Aurore Verlaine
Summary: Arthur/Merlin:: Everyone is horribly misguided and thinks that Arthur and Merlin are a couple. Arthur and Merlin, armed with nothing but fierce denial, set out to prove everyone wrong..or die trying.
1. Chapter I: A Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer**:: Merlin (c) BBC

**Notes**:: Rewatched the entire series again, it's that addicting, trust me! I just couldn't stay away; this time; I've decided to try for something a little more humorous this time, thus, the characters might seem a little OOC, but all for a good cause. This is meant to be a short project, about four or five chapters at the most. Please enjoy and comment so I know how I can improve!!

**Spoilers**:: The Moment of Truth, The Labyrinth of Gredref (Episodes 10-11)

* * *

**Miscommunication**

Arthur/Merlin:: Everyone is horribly misguided and thinks that Arthur and Merlin are a couple. Arthur and Merlin, armed with nothing but fierce denial, set out to prove everyone wrong..or die trying.

--

**Chapter I: A Misunderstanding**

--

It was their last day in Ealdor, Kanan had been soundly defeated, and there was no other reason to stay. Arthur was too polite to say anything, but Merlin knew he was eager to get back to the castle to feast on 'real' food instead of wheat mush, and take a 'proper' bath, instead of jumping into a cold stream like the rest of the villagers (although an Arthur looking as nature intended wasn't anything to be ashamed of, in Merlin's very private opinion.)

After he packed up Arthur's horse and belongings, however, Merlin peeked in on his mother, who looked a lot older now, than the last time he'd laid eyes on her, but even between lines and wrinkles, she was peaceful once more, and that was what mattered.

"Mother. I've been wondering. Perhaps I shouldn't ride back with Arthur." Merlin pursed his lips, "Kanan is not the last rogue bandit roaming around here, there's surely going to be more of them. Maybe my place is here, after all. Ealdor is far enough from Camelot, my magic will not have that many consequences. The villagers may shun me, but if it guards their lives, it is a sacrifice I'll gladly make."

Hunith looked at her son, and then smiled a motherly smile, "You're really getting to be too much like your father. He was good at making sacrifices." She stood up and held him in her arms. "Ride back with Arthur with my blessing, the Prince needs you, and you need him."

"Arthur doesn't need me." His destiny might say otherwise, but honestly? Merlin thought that Arthur was quite capable, if not a little rash.

His mother gave him a very stern look at that, "Merlin, I may not be the brightest woman in the world, and I might have not have seen you for some months, but I have to stand by the fact that I'm your mother, and I can't approve of your just leaving the prince after leading him on like that."

"Mother--" Then Merlin blinked, "...What did you just say?"

She smiled at him, coyly as a mother would, who knew things she should not have known, "Merlin, Merlin, you may think you're very subtle, and perhaps to other people and your prince, you are. But I'm your mother. I know you're leading on the prince." Actually, Hunith was quite proud of her son, subtle or not, it seemed like the prince was biting.

Leading on...Arthur? Merlin's head spun, he scarcely knew how to properly lead on a woman, let along the Prince of Camelot. "No, no, Mother! That's not it at all. You misunderstand." His face colored crimson at the very thought, "That's ridiculous, I'm not leading on Arthur. I do not know what signs you are reading, but if you really do know your son, then you'd know your suspicions are rubbish!"

If anything, his mother didn't look bothered at all, actually, she looked too amused for Merlin's liking. "If it is truly rubbish, why are you blushing like a maiden?"

"I'm _not_!"

"You bathe him." She pointed out,

Okay, sure, Merlin could see how that could get interpreted the wrong way, _especially_ if the said person doing the interpreting was his own mother. "It's not like I _want_ to bathe him, he is a Prince and I'm his servant and he expects it of me." Though he felt that explanation was digging him into an even bigger hole.

"So he has never asked you outright to bathe him." Hunith's eyebrows went higher and higher, "You just...volunteered."

"No!" Merlin shook his head fiercely, "That's not it! That's not it at all, Mother. You're not listening to me." His cheeks felt hotter than ever, but he was not going to give his mother the satisfaction of saying that he blushed like a maid. "It's just...when he's bathing, I'm not allowed to leave, so I...err, made myself useful. I don't think Arthur knows how to bathe himself properly anyway."

Now she really did look amused, "So you did him a favor. Does the prince know you think that lowly of him?"

Merlin shrugged. He'd grown used to pampering Arthur, he disliked it, but he'd grown used to it.

"You're really bad at making a good argument for yourself, Merlin." Hunith said, "I"m not judging you for wanting the prince, my son, anyone with a sensible head on his shoulders would want him."

"But I don't _want_ Arthur and I'm _not_ leading him on!" The victory had obviously gone to his mother's head. She actually believed that he--

"It's not just me." It was his mother's turn to shrug, "Ask anyone in the village, they'll say that the handsome prince obviously has eyes for you." She stepped forward and gave his arm a warm squeeze. "Give yourself some credit, he likes you too."

"Mother--" Actually, Merlin was suddenly overwhelmed by an urge to vomit, had not Arthur stuck his head in at that very moment.

"Merlin! What are you babbling on about? I could have sworn I heard my name."

Properly chastised, Merlin stared at the dusty ground before looking up at Arthur, whose expression he couldn't quite manage to read. "Nothing, sire."

"Good, do hurry it up, if we leave now, we can ride back to Camelot by sundown." And with that, Arthur's gaze strayed to Merlin's mother and he paused, eyes softening, "Of course, I'm in no hurry to face my father's wrath should you wish to stay here one more night..."

Merlin felt a vein in his forehead pop, Arthur went out of his way not to be kind, usually. He just had to be kind while he and his mother were in the middle of such a delicate conversation. Maybe it was paranoia talking, but Merlin swore he could feel his mother smirking, although he couldn't see her face. Mothers should not be allowed to smirk like that.

"There's no need, sire. I'll be ready to ride in an hour."

"Ah, well then, we will wait for you." With a brief nod to Merlin's mother, Arthur made his exit.

Merlin whirled on his mother, "You are not allowed to say anything." He threatened darkly with a wave of his hand. "Nothing."

Hunith smiled, "You've perfected your come hither eyes while you were gone."

Merlin fled the tent.

--

Ask any of the villagers, his mother had declared so readily, Arthur 'had eyes' for him, whatever that meant. He found Penny, a girl that he'd used to fancy a while ago before he had left. Although he was much too shy to tell her, she still looked lovely, and decided to test the theory, and Penny was a good candidate as any, "Penny?"

"Merlin!" She looked surprised to see him, but happy. That was a good sign, besides, saving the village might have something to do with it, "I thought you'd already left."

"Yes, well, Arthur permitted me an hour." Merlin scratched the back of his head, and then stopped when he saw that Penny was wearing the same smile that his mother wore. "_What?_"

"Does he not mind you calling him Arthur?" Penny hid an amused laugh behind her hand, "Perhaps I should have liked you back when you liked me. I had no ideas you had such high aspirations for yourself." Her grin was an open one, "I must say, I'm thoroughly impressed."

Merlin all but gaped at her, "What's _that_ supposed to mean??"

"It means, that you're doing a very good job ensnaring the prince of Camelot." Penny stated with a raise of her brow, "No matter, you shall always be doomed to be an idiot. Run along, Merlin, don't keep dear Arthur waiting."

"I..."

--

Merlin could not wait to leave Ealdor. And when the company finally rode away, Merlin made it a point to ride carefully beside Gwen, and Morgana and Arthur rode ahead.

"You look perturbed, Merlin." Gwen commented, "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, mostly." Merlin replied, not wanting to say why because that just put strange, nonsensical ideas into everyone's heads.

"Why mostly?" And then Gwen remembered, "I"m really sorry about Will."

Will. Merlin had been so pre-occupied with his and Arthur's obviously nonexistent romantic involvement, he'd almost forgotten about Will. He opened his mouth, the moment Arthur turned back to call to him.

"Merlin, I want to speak with you. Ride with me."

Morgana drew back, and maybe it was paranoia but he could have sworn the girls exchanged a grin. He kicked his horse to catch up, "Yes, sire?"

"Merlin, you_ idiot_." Were the first words out of Arthur's mouth in an urgent hiss, "I want to know what kind of tales you've been telling the villagers, and I want to know now."

"I haven't told them anything!" Merlin said, and after noticing he wasn't exactly being subtle, he lowered his voice, "They...uh, assumed that we were...um,"

"Spit it out, Merlin." Arthur rolled his eyes, "I really don't have the patience to deal with your foolish theatrics. Your theory can't be any worse than the lies your people scarred me with."

Merlin wasn't trying to be theatric at all, quite the contrary, he was trying to find away to phrase things so that Arthur wouldn't chop his head off on a whim. He cleared his throat, "I don't think it's a big deal." He said finally, staring hard at the path ahead, "I mean, some of the villagers...my mother included, kind of got the wrong idea after they...saw you bathing."

"Oh, so it's my fault that the village stream is in the middle of town for all to see?"

"No, sire." Merlin mumbled.

"Merlin, how many times do I have to tell you? I hate it when you mumble."

"I mean...if you ask me, I get why people grow suspicious." Merlin said, and then he slapped himself the moment he said it, "I mean," He tried again, "Nothing new happens in Ealdor, I guess your presence took everyone by storm."

"Or perhaps you aren't so popular with the ladies, and they can't help themselves." Arthur gave him a pointed look, "Anyway, not a word to anyone back in Camelot. I can't have everyone getting these stupid ideas about you and me that are completely baseless."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Merlin was almost relieved. So much so, that he let the comment about not being popular with the ladies slide.

* * *

_Chapter I End:: 4/27/09_


	2. Chapter II: A Misinterpretation

**Notes**: Holy Crap!! 18 Reviews? Seriously? You guys are the best and I love you all. I hope you guys have as much reading as I did writing. This was fun...although it does border on fluffy crack...

* * *

**Miscommunication**

Arthur/Merlin:: Everyone is horribly misguided and thinks that Arthur and Merlin are a couple. Arthur and Merlin, armed with nothing but fierce denial, set out to prove everyone wrong..or die trying.

--

**Chapter II: A Misinterpretation**

--

It grew dark. Arthur was not against riding back to Camelot in the dead of the night, in fact, he preferred it but everyone was tired. He couldn't blame them, and rather lead a ragged band asleep on their horses back to the capital, it would be a lot wiser to sneak back at the crack dawn.

So they settled down to camp. Merlin went to fetch the firewood without being told and Gwen went to look for water. Which left Arthur with Morgana, which usually wouldn't have been a problem except--

"Arthur, if you're really determined to lead Merlin on, you should try not to be a prat. That's your undoing, you know." Morgana sat with her shawl wrapped tightly around her shoulders. "If you try to be a gentleman, I'm sure he'll respond."

Arthur gave his father's ward a long look, "Excuse me?" Since when had sensible Morgana have her head turned? He was almost convinced that the world was plotting his undoing and he was powerless to stop it, "Seriously, you too? I'd thought you'd have more sense not to listen to the villagers."

"I didn't." She shrugged elegantly, "I'm simply observant." Morgana raised a slender finger and pointed, her expression gleeful, "You like Merlin."

"I certainly do not." Arthur retorted, "Good servants are hard to come by."

"And so you're good to him." She pressed.

"Yes, for that reason alone." He glared at her.

Morgana laughed, "Oh, Arthur, you fool no one."

"There's nothing to fool anyone about." He bit his lip, but she just ignored him and kept laughing. Arthur was so going to make her pay for that when they got back to Camelot.

Merlin and Gwen returned, he with an arm load of wood, she, with a bucket of water. They drew water from the bucket with their respective cups and downed it in silence. The rest of the water was saved for the horses, and when that ran dry, Gwen went to fetch more.

Which left Arthur with Morgana, again. Wearing that stupidly misguided grin on her face. He would have counted Merlin, except his servant was currently making himself useful in starting a fire. It would not be wise to speak to him, to tell him the deadly misguidance had even affected Morgana.

"I wish there was wine." Arthur mused aloud, for the sake of musing.

"There'll be wine soon, sire." Merlin looked up from his handiwork, a small bright flame nestled in the pile of wood, "I"ll steal some for you from the cellars when we get back to Camelot." Merlin didn't use to have to steal wine from the cellar, but the Prince was becoming a little too fond of liquor as of late.

"Merlin, you shouldn't encourage him." Morgana admonished him. "You're not his slave, you know."

Merlin shrugged.

Arthur wanted to slap him and tell him that the shrug was exactly the type of sign that Morgana was so adept at misinterpreting. But he only shot her another look, "Merlin's a good manservant."

"Right."

Arthur shut up. Wisely so.

--

Gwen returned with more water, the horses drank their fill, and Arthur refrained from speaking, until Gwen asked him how long it would take for them to ride back to Camelot. When Arthur was absolutely sure that this question couldn't be misinterpreted in any way, he grudgingly replied, "Only a little while."

"What's wrong with you?"

Arthur was silent again. He was sure Morgana was laughing again, her eyes were, at the very least, even if her lips were trained not to.

"He's suffering from the lack of good wine in his system." Merlin said, and Arthur restrained the urge to slap him again.

--

Now, there was a dilemma. The first night Arthur had joined them on their journey, it hadn't been obvious to Merlin because the girls had been asleep. It hadn't been so strange to share a single blanket with Arthur. It was a big blanket, and Merlin hadn't thought anything of it then.

Now, though, was an entirely different story. Gwen and Morgana were getting ready to sleep (with their own separate blankets, it might be worthy to note) but they weren't asleep yet, and they were paying careful attention to the one blanket that Merlin held in his hand.

"Of course you're going to take it." Arthur said, certainly not inspired by Morgana's earlier words, something along the lines of being a gentleman. "I'm used to this, I do this with my army all the time."

"Wait, you're the Crown Prince of Camelot." Said Merlin, holding out the blanket, "I can't take the blanket with a clear conscience, it's not right."

"Just take it, Merlin. It's just a blanket." Arthur said, "Don't be an idiot."

Merlin crossed his arms, "Do you honestly think I'd take the blanket when the possibility of Uther beheading me because I let you sleep on the ground exists? Look, you should just take it, I'll be fine. I'll probably have to stay up all night for guard duty anyway, we don't want our horses stolen."

It was at times like these when Arthur absolutely despised his manservant. He had no right to be so foolishly noble. Especially when the girls were giggling again.

"Merlin, don't be ridiculous, you look like you're about to drop off on your feet. I'll take the first watch, and when I see fit, I'll wake you. Now, stop being difficult and _take the blanket._"

At not keeping watch, Merlin didn't argue, he was tired, after all. But the fact that he was hogging the one blanket while Arthur had nothing to keep him warm didn't sit too well with him. "There's no reason why you shouldn't keep warm while keeping watch." He pointed out, "My mother told me it's going to be a chilly night, she can feel it in her bones."

"Merlin," Arthur sighed an altogether exasperated sigh, "Exactly what part of 'take the blanket' don't you understand? Must you be inconveniently deaf every time I give an order? I can stand the cold better than you."

"Arthur--"

"Take the blanket." Arthur repeated slowly while his eyes gleamed with the promise of danger and much pain, "And go to sleep."

"How exactly do you expect me to sleep without a clear conscience?" Merlin demanded. "You're Prince of Camelot, I'm your manservant, this is ridiculous!"

Arthur cut eyes at him, "You want to know what's truly ridiculous? You, a mere servant boy, talking back to the Prince of Camelot. Haven't they taught you any manners?"

"Amusing as this may be." Morgana interrupted finally, "I'd rather get to sleep sometime before morning without all this squabbling. If I didn't know any better, the two of you sound blissfully married."

Gwen laughed, she probably couldn't help herself. Both prince and manservant cast at Morgana a horrified look. "_Morgana_!"

"What? Just telling it as I see it."

"You see too much." Arthur muttered darkly, and he jerked the blanket from Merlin's hands, "We'll compromise, I'll take the blanket, I'll still keep watch, you..." The glare at Merlin was just as dark as his tone, "Go to sleep. I don't want to hear anything more from you."

Merlin curled up, a safe distance from the fire, "...Yes, sire."

--

Merlin didn't speak for the rest of the night, but Arthur kept watch over the horses and was kept awake by the incessant rattling of Merlin's teeth. Whatever Merlin's mother felt in her bones had come to pass. He cursed silently to himself, like he'd tried to tell Merlin, he _didn't_ need the bloody blanket.

Sighing, Arthur made sure the girls were in deep slumber before he walked over to where Merlin lay and dropped the blanket on top of Merlin's curled form in the most nonchalant way he could manage.

Merlin started and jerked upright, "What--"

"Shut up, Merlin, it's just me."

His manservant blinked sleepily, "Why do I have the blanket?"

"Because I got tired of hearing your teeth rattle. It's annoying." Arthur crossed his arms, "Go back to sleep. It's not morning yet."

"Isn't it my turn to keep watch then, for you to get some sleep." Despite himself, it was cold and Merlin cuddled the blanket around himself. "I mean, I got some sleep. So you should go to sleep. It's only fair and it will reflect badly upon me if you ride into Camelot dead tired."

Arthur dropped down next to where Merlin lay, "I"m not going to convince you to go back to sleep, am I?"

"No."

At this, Arthur fought the urge to roll his eyes, "Has anyone ever told you, Merlin, that you're incredibly stubborn and that you'll be the death of me?"

Merlin blinked at him nonchalantly, and in a casual motion, draped the blanket over Arthur's shoulders as well, they were still sitting far enough away, not touching. "No, sire, you haven't told me. But it wouldn't make any difference."

"For one who serves the prince, you really have a smart mouth." Arthur commented vaguely, deciding that it was of no use to lecture Merlin about the blanket again.

Merlin just grinned, "I hope so, I'm pretty clever."

Arthur just stared at him. "Merlin."

"Yes, sire?"

"No more puns, I can do very well without them."

--

In his sleep, Merlin heard voices, they sounded vaguely familiar, like shadows dappling in the distance far away.

"He looks so adorable curled up there. We should leave him be." That sounded like Morgana, "Besides, I don't see you complaining."

"_Morgana_--"

Ah, so it was.

"He looks so peaceful..." Gwen, he thought faintly, that sounded a lot like Gwen. "You must have a very comfortable lap, Arthur."

"Guinevere! Not you too." Arthur, definitely, "Morgana, must you make it a hobby to corrupt everyone in your social influence for the worse? Merlin's tired, all right? I was just trying to make him more comfortable. My intentions are pure and honorable."

"I really don't trust you when you're in such a compromising position. It looks suspicious." Morgana sounded pleased, "...and ripe for a misinterpretation, if you catch my drift."

Silence. The kinds of silence that stilled everything because Arthur was glaring deathly at something or someone, "Fine, I'll wake him up."

Shaking.

"Merlin, wake up. I can't feel my legs."

Sluggishly, Merlin blinked and opened his eyes. And then sat upright, bumping most ungraciously into—Arthur's chin?

...

And Arthur didn't look like the happiest person in the world this morning. Merlin looked back down to Arthur's trousers and found a series of wrinkles that suspiciously matched the mess that was his morning hair.

"Arthur--" He began, "Did I..."

The Prince held up a hand, looking most unamused. "Don't even start. I'll have your head." He grumbled as he got to his feet. "Thanks to you, I can't even walk properly. Get on your horse and stop dawdling. We're late setting out already."

"Oh."

Morgana was smiling kindly at him, and so was Gwen, who reached forward to touch Merlin's arm in a friendly fashion, "Don't worry, he'll come around, he looked like he was quite enjoying it when you were pretending to sleep."

And then it dawned on him, and a look of absolute horror crossed Merlin's sleep-written features, "_What?"_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter II End:: (4/29/09)  
_


	3. Chapter III: A Misconception

**Notes**: Have I told all you guys who read and review that I hearts you? Well, I hearts you!! Thanks for reading and reviewing my work, they made me a happy authoress and the muses haven't run dry yet...which is impressive, considering that I'm...well, me. This chapter is where characters start to get a little OOC, I think? But it's necessary for plot, and it's not like I'm abusing them horribly. Please enjoy! After III, there will be two more chapters, so plenty more to look forward to : P.

* * *

**Miscommunication**

Arthur/Merlin:: Everyone is horribly misguided and thinks that Arthur and Merlin are a couple. Arthur and Merlin, armed with nothing but fierce denial, set out to prove everyone wrong..or die trying.

-

**Chapter III: A Misconception**

-

The moment the four of them rode back to Camelot, Arthur swung off his horse at the stable and mentioned for Merlin to follow suit.

Merlin started, "But sire, don't I have to make sure the horses are properly looked after, first?"

"Horses are horses, they can be left to the stable boy." Arthur told him, with an impatient toss of his head, "I have other more important needs for you to attend to. Come along and stop babbling."

Merlin pursed his lips, "I don't babble."

"Yes you do." A steely glance was shot in his direction, as pointed as an arrow, "Now, do as I say and come along."

"Yes, Arthur." And Merlin hurriedly followed the prince into the castle...perhaps it was in his best interest to never have looked back. He would never would have forgiven himself.

Gwen and Morgana, on the other hand, looked a little too pleased altogether.

--

Once in his quarters, Arthur locked and bolted his door with a flourish. His eyes glinted almost murderously when they finally did set on Merlin again: "Sit."

Merlin did, dropping in a nearby chair.

"We have a problem." Arthur sat down on his bed and folded his hands, "And I have a feeling it's going to spiral quickly out of our hands if we don't address it properly. Are you with me?"

"Of course I am." Merlin nodded readily, "It's not like I like people getting these ideas about us. Do you have a plan in mind?"

Arthur sighed, "Unfortunately, nothing as of yet."

"Oh."

"I was hoping you'd have something."

Merlin thought for a long, long moment, "I'm never bathing you again, for starters, not until this dies down. You're lazy, but you're just going to have to manage. I guess you're not allowed to call on me for every little thing any more because they're going to read it as an act of...you know." He couldn't quite bring himself to finish.

"I'd no idea you're such a prude, Merlin." Arthur sounded quite amused, even if the situation they were in grew increasingly dire in Merlin's own mind.

"So what?" Merlin looked at him, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're starting to enjoy being hypothetically married to me."

"What are you implying?" Arthur raised a brow.

"Nothing."

"Good."

It was at times like this, when Merlin really wanted to hit some sense into Arthur, although in all respects, it probably would not have been a good idea. He got to his feet, "Well, if this brainstorming session is done, I'm leaving. The longer I'm alone behind locked doors with you, the funnier this is going to look." Well, taking charge (especially when the said person he was taking charge of was Arthur himself) was never Merlin's forte, but someone had to be firm.

"Don't call me unless something really important comes up."

That seemed a safe way to go, if people didn't see them together, there was no way that they could let their imaginations run wild if there wasn't anything to see.

And Arthur...

Arthur looked a bit sad, forlorn, alone, seeing him go.

Of course Arthur would have liked to think that his face didn't show any of that, but Merlin knew better, as a last ditch effort though, Arthur said, "Muck out the stable and clean my armor, and sharpen my sword, I'm going for a ride."

"Yes, sire."

--

Gaius looked at him funny as the days passed. Arthur took his words to heart, evidently, and rarely called. Merlin rather liked that, he had time to himself, he even learned new spells, and he learned that if he didn't go out all too often, no one would bombard him with questions about his so-called relationship with Arthur.

Sure, he was almost positive that Gaius had questions like everyone else, but the court physician had more than enough sense to keep his curiosities to himself.

He was wrong.

Gaius fell prey to his curiosities during dinner one evening, as Merlin ate mush and practiced muttering spells to levitate Gaius' workbench.

"So...Merlin, did Arthur sack you?"

"No." Merlin replied with a noisy swallow, "Why do you ask?"

"Well..." Gaius looked uncertain, "I may be old, Merlin, but I'm not quite deaf as I would like to be. Word's going around that you and Arthur are having a spat...so I was just...wondering if it got bad enough for him to sack you."

The bench crashed into the floor, unceremoniously shattering some trinkets that had been on it.

"What?" Merlin barely managed to keep his mouthful of mush intact, "_You _too?"

"What do you mean 'me too'?" Gaius' wrinkled visage was the picture of absolute innocence, "I knew it from day one, even before you did. He may be a prat, but he's good to you."

It took a lot of control, but Merlin's eyeballs did not bound from their sockets without warning.

"So he's good to me, so what? All that I've ever done is try to be a good servant. All of it goes unappreciated. And I certainly don't have feelings for him."

"Feelings come in time, Merlin." Gaius smiled, a smile that reminded Merlin too much, disturbingly much of the mother he left behind. It was the same smile of someone who knew something he wasn't supposed to know. "For now, perhaps it is all right to accept the confusion that you must be feeling."

Yes, he was feeling confused, but that was only because these emotions kind of...weren't there to begin with.

He rose to his feet, "I'm going to bed."

But later, Merlin lay in bed, and felt like a villain as he wondered how Arthur the prat was getting along without him. He almost missed him.

Probably Arthur got along quite splendidly (It wasn't as if Merlin was the only servant subject to his torture.) Or so Merlin hoped, but somehow, he knew it was all wishful hopes and wishful thinking. Before he drifted off, he also wished Arthur lots of luck.

--

"Don't call me unless it's something important." Merlin had said, and walked out, even though Arthur hadn't given him leave to go.

But it made sense.

Although now, Arthur had distinguished between the important, and the not so. Then, everything seemed important. Everything seemed so tedious without Merlin. Arthur had to dress himself, have someone else draw his bathwater, and nothing was served with a simple, "Merlin!"

His chambers quickly descended into a regular pigsty, and what vexed Arthur most of all was that Merlin apparently was avoiding the castle like the plague. Gaius now walked the halls where he once saw Merlin.

"Gaius, where's Merlin?"

The old man gave him a pointed look, "I thought you sacked him because of a lover's quarrel. He refuses to talk about it. Merlin is busy."

"Lovers' _what_?"

"Lovers' quarrel." Gaius repeated, articulating his words so precisely as if Arthur was deaf. "I suppose it embarrasses him, he's a bit on the shy side, Merlin refuses to talk about it."

Arthur rubbed his temples, "Perhaps the reason he refuses to talk about it is because there is no quarrel? Certainly not a lovers' one." He had to wonder why everyone was so keen on furthering this misconception of his and Merlin's romantic involvement—of which there was none. "I just gave him a break. He works hard."

"I see." Gaius didn't look or sound convinced. If he weren't so prehistorically ancient, Arthur would have hit him.

"Did Merlin tell you we were having...a spat?"

"No, of course not."

Arthur heaved a sigh of relief, at least Merlin wasn't spinning these tales, "Then why do you say that we are?"

"Because when you are an old man such as myself, you see the foolish of young men as yourselves as clear as day." Gaius looked at him.

"And what do you see?" Arthur said tersely.

"I see two very young foolish lovers who refuse to see." The look grew to be an almost admonishing one and Arthur winced. "But if you want to blind yourself, there's nothing I can do...and Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Your brooch and your fastenings...it's not on right. I just noticed."

Arthur jerked at his brooch, savagely tearing the cloth that it held. Infuriated with himself, he stalked away from Gaius In the hallway. He wanted Merlin.

--

But he didn't call for Merlin. Not after what Gaius had said. Everyone was so keen in painting pictures in their hands that there wasn't much he could do. But he didn't think it would be wise to provoke the people by calling Merlin. Instead, he picked his way through his room and sprawled down on his bed, the sheets smelled musty and needed changing. He had other servants besides Merlin, but none of them were quite idiotic enough for Arthur to trust them with poking around.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day when Arthur Pendragon would _sulk_."

Morgana.

Arthur wanted to hit her, he would have, except she was a girl. He didn't look up. "I'm not _sulking_."

"Of course you aren't." She leaned against the doorway and stared at him, "Your room is deplorable. What happened?"

'Nothing happened." Arthur mumbled.

"You ripped your shirt."

"I noticed..."

"This room is disgusting..." Morgana picked her way through to his bedside, "You haven't cleaned in ages, have you?"

"Merlin hasn't been around." Arthur raised himself up on his elbows.

"So...it's his fault?"

"He removed himself from my service, nothing I could do about that."

Morgana sat down, "Arthur, honestly..." She sighed, "Why do you do that to yourself? You and Merlin get along beautifully."

"That seems to be the problem, apparently."

Morgana rolled her eyes, "You're such a boy." She got up, "You're moping, at least get him to clean up your room. It's a mess."

--

Merlin came when called as promised.

And like Morgana, he paused at the entrance of the room and wanted to laugh. Arthur glared at him. "Don't say a word and just clean up."

"Yes, sire."

"No laughing."

Merlin forced the grin from his lips as he went to fetch a broom from Arthur's closet, "I don't dare."

"Of course you don't. You're laughing now." Arthur pointed out, as he watched his servant get to work. He hoped this task was going to take Merlin a while. It was a selfish hope.

And Merlin grinned at him, this grin was not so mocking. "Thanks, Arthur, I miss you too." And amidst all of the misconceptions...he almost meant it.

* * *

_Chapter III End:: (4-30-09)_


	4. Chapter IV: A Mistake, err Mistakes

**Notes**:: In true BBC style, the last scene I think is adorably cliche, I really like the way I did it though (modest much? Why thank you! xD) Thanks to everyone that helped me bring the grand total to 52 reviews. I hope this chapter is a treat to everyone other than me trying to get my Arthur/Merlin fix haha. This is pretty much the conclusion to the fic...a little anti-climactic, but I tend to prefer subtle endings. After this, there will be a short epilogue because Uther hasn't had his say yet...(OMG SPOILER!!)

* * *

**Miscommunication**

Arthur/Merlin:: Everyone is horribly misguided and thinks that Arthur and Merlin are a couple. Arthur and Merlin, armed with nothing but fierce denial, set out to prove everyone wrong..or die trying.

-

**Chapter IV: A Mistake, err Mistakes  
**

**-  
**

And...just like that, it was over. Not to say that the storm blew over, that was certainly too much to ask; but somehow they managed a balance. Arthur realized that his affairs would go into shambles without Merlin there to manage them, and Merlin thought his life was getting to be horrifically dull if he wasn't given the chance to...well, Merlin realized with no little loathing, that there was only one word --- pamper Arthur.

Because Arthur was a prince and princes were usually pampered, much to the servant's dismay.

"Could you be any slower? It's not like I ripped it in half, is it?" Arthur loomed threateningly over him, "I really don't have all day."

Merlin looked up from his...needlework. He felt almost like a girl mending Arthur's torn shirt—why couldn't he have given the shirt to someone who could actually sew? No idea. And why did Arthur insist on watching him sew? No idea on that either, but Merlin had practiced all night stitching his bedsheets and now he was fairly good at it.

Having nimble fingers helped.

"...Arthur, I'm pretty sure that mending your clothes is not part of my job description."

"Sure it is, you do whatever I tell you to do." Arthur smirked at him. "But to be honest, I didn't think you'd know how to sew."

There were times when Merlin really wanted to jab needles into Arthur, this was one of these times, "I'm a fast learner." He said blandly, "I'm almost done. I don't see how you're so eager to kill things, anyway." He stabbed the cloth instead.

"Hunting's a good sport."

Merlin bet none of the hunted animals felt that way, "Ow!"

Arthur looked at him, "Merlin, you idiot, you pricked your finger."

"No, really? I haven't noticed..." Merlin examined his finger, it had been a small prick, after all, the needlehead was only so big, but it was deep because he had heeded to his moment of anger. A red droplet quickly formed on his finger. He'd practiced last night, and pricked his fingers thirty times and counting, just so that he wouldn't look stupid in front of Arthur.

"I'll be fine though, it stops after a while."

Arthur clicked his tongue disapprovingly, "Don't you ever worry that it's going to get infected?"

"I'll take care of it in a minute, after I'm done." said Merlin.

"I will not have you bleeding all over my shirt." Arthur grabbed his hand, "Let me see."

"No, Arthur--"

And then he realized that...his finger had somehow made it inside Arthur's mouth without him knowing. Even if--Merlin blushed furiously at the mere thought. He couldn't look Arthur in the eye and his finger was numb altogether.

"_What_?" Arthur looked at him, "Merlin?"

Arthur was speaking. That meant it was safe. Merlin tried to ignore the fact that his finger was damp with Arthur's saliva and instead, concentrated on threading the needle. "You didn't have to do that." He said, knowing that his cheeks were still flaming crimson.

"Of course I did, that stopped the bleeding, didn't it?"

Merlin looked, it did.

"Wouldn't water have done the trick?" Because why did he get the feeling that Arthur was just looking for a convenient excuse?

"Merlin, you've been with Gaius for so long, you disappoint me. I know he said you'd never be a physician, but this is ridiculous."

Merlin glared at him, and then his glare faltered and he looked down at the shirt spread across his lap.

"Err, Arthur?"

"What?"

"I think Sir Orwain is here to see you." Merlin mumbled, Sir Orwain pressed against the doorway looking absolutely traumatized, but Sir Orwain nonetheless. Merlin wondered how long the poor knight had been standing there.

And Arthur wondered the same thing, apparently, he looked a little horrified, but then the expression was replaced by one of royal indignation, a face he wore well because he wore it all the time. "Orwaine, I suppose it's beyond you to knock. How long have you been standing there?"

Long enough, said Orwane's face, which looked ashen and horrified, but he coughed politely and said, "A while."

"What do you want?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that the hunting party is...ready, and that we're all um, waiting for you...and, if you're busy, we could always go another time...." He paled as he delivered each word.

"I'm not busy." Arthur said steely.

"I am." Merlin said helpfully, holding out his needle for proof, "But then, that's to be expected, Arthur, go on without me."

Arthur gave him a look that clearly said, _you aren't helping._ But left anyway, it was for the best.

--

Long story short, Merlin supposed that it would have been different if he had gone on the little hunting trip with Arthur and his knights. That way, they'd actually have some brains with them, instead of just all brawn and no brains. They all had a hand in it, sure, but it just _had _to be **Arthur **who personally shot the arrow that shot the unicorn. Camelot was cursed, doomed, so the whispers said, and Arthur stubbornly refused to believe a word of it.

Merlin really did not like Arthur right now. There was no water, only sand came from the wells, and the wheat died. But even before that, thanks to Sir Orwaine, all the knights now looked at him funny. Merlin didn't really appreciate being looked at funny at all.

But--oh yes, back to the situation at hand, there was no water, there was no food, the whole court still thought he and Arthur were hopelessly in love (a strange woman Merlin had met on a few occasions in the marketplace slipped him a 'love enhancing potion'--he didn't like the sound of that and disposed of it right away upon his return to the castle)...and there was curfew, and guard duty.

That last one was the killer, really. Merlin leaned against the wall, staring up at the hazy sky, Arthur had volunteered him to take the first watch ("since you like guard duty so much, Merlin, keep guard to your heart's content.") and it was horrible. First of all, it was silent, Merlin hated silence, he hummed a tune to himself to fill up the quiet, but stopped when Arthur strolled by. Merlin thought Arthur's presence negated the use of his guard duty.

"Merlin, don't look so cheerful on guard duty."

"But I can't help it." Merlin looked up at him.

Arthur rolled his eyes. Where did he pick up such a useless servant, anyway, "If people see that you are cheerful, they'll think you're weak and you don't know what you're doing." Which was...true, on both counts. "Can't you make a stern face?" He walked away.

Five minutes, he returned, and already Merlin's lips were stone stiff. He thought he looked rather silly, frowning like this, but Arthur didn't say anything.

--

Crown Prince Arthur was having...well, a pretty bad day. First, he had nothing but good intentions when he took care of Merlin's finger. It wasn't because he really wanted to, it was because he didn't want Merlin to bleed all over what he considered to be his favorite shirt. It was an important shirt to him, and he had done it for the goodness of the shirt. _Honestly_. Fate must hate him, if there was such a deity out there.

"Uh huh." Said Orwaine politely. If he wasn't so polite, and if Arthur wasn't the Crown Prince, he would have said something along the medieval equivalent of, "Who the hell do you think you're kidding?" But Orwaine, for fear of losing his head, stayed his tongue. It was the wise thing to do. Some of the other knights though, weren't so quaint and mysterious things happened to Sirs Gale and Halsford, both of them were shot in the foot by wayward arrows from Arthur's crossbow.

Anyway...

Arthur had been pretty happy with himself for slaying the unicorn, actually...until he came back to Camelot and found the wheat fields dead and the wells filled with sand.

_It was all Merlin's fault. _Merlin would have stupidly argued with him and told him not to shoot the Unicorn. Arthur, after a moment's convincing, would most likely listen.

So it was that, and maybe something else that prompted Arthur to assign Merlin the first watch of the night. His manservant seemed to have a liking for night watches anyway, or so he professed. But where the spirit was willing, the flesh was actually weaker than Merlin thought. The poor bastard was either keeping watch with a stupid smile, or failing to look stern, or...

Falling asleep. Head lolling against the wall and dreaming of water, of wondrous fountains.

Well, that one was kind of expected, it was late at night, and Arthur certainly wasn't so stupid to leave Merlin to actually keep watch all by himself. Even if he managed to stay awake, it was common knowledge to anyone who knew him that Merlin was more than helpless with a sword. Arthur was no idiot. But sometimes, he wished he was, because an idiot would probably not noticed that Merlin's lips were red...and tantalizing.

Actually, it was a horrible place and time to have an epiphany, if Arthur did say so himself. To distract himself from the unreasonable urge to take his thoughts further, he jabbed Merlin rudely with the hilt of his sword.

"Wake up! You're supposed to be on _guard _duty!" Arthur was unamused as he sounded, and Merlin rubbed the back of his head, he could feel a bruise coming.

"Arthur..." Merlin blinked, "Why aren't you in bed?"

Arthur feigned nonchalance, "I don't know." He shrugged, "I didn't have the faith for you not to nod off." It was a very hard task, he discovered, to look everywhere but Merlin's mouth. "Merlin, stop smacking your lips, it's annoying."_ And driving me crazy..._

Merlin almost wanted to tell Arthur otherwise, but then, he decided against it, "I'm thirsty."

It was the boyish pout that did him in, completely, prying all rational thoughts from his mind. Arthur dropped down next to Merlin and glanced at him, "Shall I distract you?"

Wide-eyed, Merlin stared at him, "But the Court--"

"Expects it." Arthur finished calmly, inching ever closer. "Except maybe Uther, but he can be dealt with."

Merlin said, "This feels a little counterproductive. Like it's a mistake." He was quick to add though, as he leaned a hairbreadth closer, "Not that I'm complaining." He paused, and his hand somehow settled lightly on Arthur's thigh, sending prickles the size of shocks up his spine, "I just...didn't want everyone to say "I told you so.""

If it was a mistake? Arthur could not quite bring himself to care. "Honestly...I was under the impression that it didn't matter to you so much." Arthur shifted, for no other reason other than the fact that he wanted to better pin his manservant against the wall. "And rest assured, it's very counterproductive, not just a little."

"I'm relieved...I think?" Merlin put his other hand against Arthur's cheek. It was too dark to see, but the skin was warm, and he had to wonder if Arthur was blushing. The prince probably was, he was a prat, and he held the entire Kingdom in utter admiration, but still he was human.

"Merlin..."

"Mm?"

"You're stalling." Arthur said, his arms slipped easily around Merlin's waist and held him there, "Shut up already and kiss me."

"...If I recall correctly, _you _were supposed to distract _me_?"

It was these moments that Arthur decided that he had the most exasperating manservant known to man, although his adorableness (almost) made up for everything. He opened his mouth to say something, only to be rendered silent by Merlin's lips. They were as tantalizing as Arthur thought them to be, maybe even more so.

"Just kidding."

* * *

_Chapter IV End:: 5/01/09  
_


	5. Chapter V: Epilogue

**Notes**: And there you have it, the Epilogue, it's shorter than the rest, but it has a nice dose of Merlin/Arthur to make up for it. Featuring speechless!Uther, and conniving!Gaius...and a convenient crook in the hall xD. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Please enjoy!!

* * *

**Miscommunication**

Arthur/Merlin:: Everyone is horribly misguided and thinks that Arthur and Merlin are a couple. Arthur and Merlin, armed with nothing but fierce denial, set out to prove everyone wrong..or die trying.

-

**V. Epilogue: A Misfortune**

**-  
**

"Arthur, this is ridiculous..." Merlin anchored both of his hands on Arthur's waist as he arched into the prince's heated touch, to say he wasn't enjoying it would be to lie outright, but as it _was _sort ofa celebratory banquet in Arthur's honor, Merlin had his doubts about the wisdom of necking with Arthur in a snug crook in the hallway. Granted, they had tested this spot a couple of times, and found it blissfully satisfactory in terms of how it kept them conveniently hidden from prying eyes. "Mph..._Arthur_! Someone might see..." It was hard to form coherent words when Arthur was doing strange and wondrous things with his tongue.

...Granted, they weren't very princely things, but still nice. Merlin was not going to complain.

"Relax." For the guest of honor, Arthur didn't sound worried at all about missing his own banquet, "They're all old sods, anyway, I'd much rather be here with you." He claimed Merlin's lips in a lingering kiss, "Besides, it's not like they will find us." He tipped Merlin's head back and planted kisses on his neck, light ones. "You're so tense."

Yes, they'd tested this crook, time and time again in the last few weeks, and while Arthur had complete faith in the fact that their hiding place foolproof; Merlin liked to think that he wasn't so quick to succumb to the throes of passion like Arthur. He also liked to think that he was somewhat logical and that no hiding place used primarily for necking would be completely hidden...especially if the Crown Prince of all of Albion was making excessive use of it with his manservant. The crook had never been tested when an entire party (which was to say a legion) of nobility from Northumberland was there for a weeklong banquet.

"Of course I'm tense...anyone could find us!"

"No, they will not." Arthur made short work of the buttons on Merlin's shirt and tossed it aside, unfortunately, his servant was weighed down by ceremonial garb tonight and those were always a pain to take off. "They won't even notice our being gone."

His skin was bare, and it seemed that Arthur's lips were everywhere at once, and it was getting impossibly hot, and impossibly-- "Arthur, Arthur please _stop_." He moaned quietly, trying to hide the sounds that betrayed him in Arthur's shoulder. "I can't take this...not here..."

But it wasn't until Merlin finally resorted to fisting a handful of blond tresses and Arthur pulled back with an annoyed hiss, "_Arthur_!"

The Prince's eyes were glazed over with heat and wants unfulfilled. Merlin had to, he just had to pick the most inconvenient of times to try to be a logical, practical _idiot_. "Merlin, what the bloody hell?"

"You marked me!" There were marks sprinkled on Merlin's skin. "We have to get back to the banquet, they might not miss me, but people can spot my ridiculous hat you insist that I wear miles away. And the fact that your seat is at the head of the round table kind of makes you hard to miss. Did you forget that the banquet is in your honor?" Of course, Merlin realized how hard it was to sound convincing when he was straddling Arthur's lap with a flushed face. "What would your father say?"

"Did you forget that you shooting your mouth off while I'm just trying to get something productive done annoys me to no end?" Arthur glared at him, "Of course I mark you, you're mine." To prove his point, he sank he teeth down savagely and Merlin gasped.

"That's a lot better." Arthur smiled at him, "You started it, you shouldn't have given me that look over the table. My father is probably too drunk to think anything...I wouldn't worry too much about him."

"...Umm." In the end, Arthur's lips convinced him and Merlin protested no more.

--

King Uther Pendragon was certainly not drunk, far from it. He had a strict policy about how much liquor he could consume in the public during lavish banquets such as this one. It was not fit for a monarch to get so drunk and stagger on his feet, how much he consumed within the privacy of his own chambers with private company was another story. Uther Pendragon was, however, shocked speechless... a phenomenal feat that Gaius hadn't seen the king manage in thirty something years.

However, the sight of his son, the Crown Prince of Camelot, snogging the lights out of his all too willing servant boy...

It was the sight that made Uther want to sway on his feet and pass out. But that wouldn't be very kingly. And Uther made a note to tell Arthur that snogging the lights out of a servant in the middle of a hallway was decidedly unprincely in every sense of the word (had it existed.)

Gaius, who stood quietly approving beside Uther, gave his king an infuriating grin. "There's your proof, sire. No more trying to worm out of it. Come on now, a bet is a bet." He held out a wrinkled palm.

Uther grudgingly dug around and came up with five shillings, he dropped them all in Gaius's hand. He was not looking forward to paying everyone in Camelot five shillings, at all. It was a misfortune indeed.

* * *

_Chapter V End:: 5/02/09 ~ Complete_


End file.
